


Cynical

by Cynical_Writers



Category: Cynical - Fandom
Genre: Astra didnt get how to tag so Azalea will do it, F/M, Friendship, Graphic Violence, Murder, Planned Death, Ruined Friendship, Supernatural - Freeform, planned murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynical_Writers/pseuds/Cynical_Writers
Summary: In a rural area lies a school beside the forest where curious thirteen 5th graders found a strange boy and befriended him. While playing with him, the boy accidentally falls from a cliff and to keep the accident low, they decided to secret it.5 years later, the horror continued when sudden deaths of those thirteen kids one by one spread throughout the ears of many.
Relationships: Azalea/Astraeus, Hachi/Sid, Shelly/Damian





	Cynical

**Author's Note:**

> We started by getting bored during this quarantine, and our school break started early, so we thought, why not create a heavily planned story? This shit was supossed to be a phone game, then, a comic, but we are not experienced enough for it. But anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy reading. There are trigger warnings, they are all in the tags. We apologize for the future grammar errors, English is not our original language, we do our best at writing one. 
> 
> -Astraeus & Azalea

Cyn·i·cal  
/ˈsinək(ə)l/

Distrustful of human sincerity or integrity  
concerned only with one's own interests and typically disregarding accepted or appropriate standards in order to achieve them.

////

The Birth

Three mothers in different place and dimension, cried in pain and happiness as they all laboured to the first child of their family. 

First, the Queen of the Forest, labored to the spirit heir of her and her King's forest.The happiness was what she felt, giving the whole kingdom what they wanted, a heir to inherit the entire magical forest. 

The second mother, inside a small cottage near the forest, crying in pain as she tightly clutched the rope her old midwife gave her to hold during her painful labour. The gag in her mouth seemed to be not working as she screamed the loudest, her eyes tearing up as waves of pain slowly swallowed her body. She felt the midwife shift between her legs, she sobbed in relief as the labor was over. 

But she didn't hear her baby crying. She spat out her gag, weakened and tired.

"M-My b-baby Athan… Where is he?" She panted, closing her eyes. Her ears expected to hear her first child's cry, a sign that he was alive. But all she heard was:

"Your child…" She trailed off. "Your child is not breathing. He strangled himself on your umbilical cord. " She whispered, untangling the baby's neck, which was tightly gripped by the cord. 

She looked at the newborn baby, who was pale and cold, already lifeless before even getting out of his dear mother's womb. He placed the baby on the white cloth she prepared earlier, looking at the pass out mother. 

"Elena." The midwife called softly, standing up to lay the passed out woman. "Elena?" 

The midwife cupped the newly laboured mother dampened cheek, wiping her tears away. "Elena, Elena. Stay with me, honey." She pressed her palm against her pulse point on her neck. She felt nothing but the coldness of the younger lady's skin. 

The midwife closed her eyes. "Let their souls meet in another life." 

She grabbed the dead baby carefully, pressing the baby against his mother for a moment before leaving her inside, knowing where to leave this baby. 

The third mother, laid on her hospital bed, cried as she the appearance of her child, gasping as she took a look at her. 

"What happened to her?" She cried, reaching for her baby, who was wailing loudly. Leah touched her child's unusually huge head, sobbing in pity. 

"Honey," Her husband calmed her down. "Let's give baby Azalea to the doctors and you rest. Your stitches will open, babe. "

Leah trashed around, "I don't wanna calm down!" She cried. "My baby is sick! It's my fault! My baby is sick! Look at her!"

The nurse beside her sedated her, looking at the husband apologetically. "We will run tests on your daughter, sir. Please wait for a moment. We will make sure to make her feel better."

The husband stroke his wife's hair, kissing her head as he nodded at the nurse in silent thank you. 

///

The Queen suddenly looked outside the kingdom, frowning as she felt something out there. She sensed a human entered her territory, making her smile happily. She's always been fond of them humans. They seem to entertain the Queen, but the King said humans are naive and dangerous. But the Queen never listened. 

She swayed her baby slowly, looking at his husband who was busy talking to their visitors, too busy to notice his Queen. 

She petted Astraeus hip slowly, cooing at her napping child. She followed the strange whispers from a woman's voice, her feet dragging her quick towards the human. 

She clutched her child tightly, hiding behind the bushes as she saw an old woman placing a bundled object on the dirty forest ground. The Queen shifted herself to take a closer look, hearing the woman whispering something on the object but not quite hearing it.

The old woman looked around, the Queen hiding herself in instinct even though no human being could see her unless she used her magic. She held her baby tighter, shushing Astra when he made soft noises. 

She watched the human leave, looking around before disappearing into the woods. The Queen looked around, not seeing any more living creatures before walking cautiously towards the object the woman left. 

It was a newborn child.

The child was neatly placed in a medium size basket and covered in dirt-driven rugs with traces of dried blood. The queen kneeled carefully handling Astra on her left arm and tilted her head. Her highness saw its umbilical cord snaked around the child's neck. As her fingertips ran onto the dead baby's cheeks, the umbilical cord untangled itself. 

Queen Physia shed a tear from her eye as she weep for the dead child saying, "How awful your fate was, young one. You never felt the happiness of being alive."

Astra raised his tiny hands on the air which caught the weeping queen's attention. He left a small cheerful chuckle and a smile who made the queen smile as well. 

The Queen was always curious about everything about these so-called humans. She finds them calm yet envious; full of love but greedy. She desires to be around them but knowing how rare it is to find humans in this deep portion of the woods, only few finds her sacred place.

And to her satisfaction and sadness, one of them is this small, lifeless body of a baby boy.

Her longing for humans made her do something that was never bound to happen in the first place. She mumbled words under her breath and made the wind circulate around them. 

'Hesta nue enca pire nalhalla'

She repeatedly spoke those words and closed her eyes. She gave Astra a kiss on his forehead before embracing him tightly against her soft skin. Moments later, Astra was long gone.

After opening her eyes, her lips fell in a straight line and picked the body up and leaned to it. She covered the lifeless body in rugs and placed it around her chest. 

The queen's eyes was filled with astonishment and unrivaled happiness. Tears of happiness escaped from both of her eyes as she align her forehead with the baby's. Her face moved upward until her lips met its mouth. The queen kisses the dead baby's mouth and breathed life to it. 

A gleeful smile appeared across her mouth. A sweet soothing voice came from the dead body. She instantly felt the warmth and softness of the human baby that made her heart melt in joy. 

The queen of the forest successfully revives the baby's body. 

—With her son, Astra's soul in it.

The Queen expected the baby to lean against her touch but he didn't which saddned the her highness more. 

Queen Physia shed a tear from her eye as she weep for the dead child saying, "How awful your fate was, young one. You never felt the happiness of being alive."

Astra raised his tiny hands on the air which caught the weeping queen's attention. He left a small cheerful chuckle and a smile who made the queen smile as well. Astraeus cooed, his small eyes widening and reached for his mother's cheeks.

The Queen was always curious about everything about these so-called humans. She finds them calm yet envious; full of love but greedy. She desired to be around them but knowing how rare it was to find humans in this deep portion of the woods, only few finds her sacred place. 

And to her satisfaction and sadness, one of them is this small, lifeless body of a baby boy. 

Her longing for humans made her do something that was never bound to happen in the first place. She looked down to her child, who was very distracted by his unusual surroundings.

As Astra was focused on something, Queen Physia touched the dead baby's face softly, mumbling words under her breath and made the wind circulate around them. 

The howling noise of the strong wind whisteled around them, slightly scaring baby Astra whose lips were wobbling in fear. 

'Hesta nue enca pire nalhalla'

She repeatedly spoke those words and closed her eyes. She could feel the strong wind surrounding them, that was when she heard Astra cry. She gave Astra a kiss on his forehead before embracing him tightly against her soft skin. 

"Ssh, snowdrop, everything will be alrighr." She shushed him, pulling the two childreb close. "Mother is here, mother is here."

The wind took baby Astra slowly, Physia just watched him float. Astra's face was in between of amused, confused and scared. 

Physia had to stop herself from laughing, she watched the dead baby floated along with Astra who passed out. She watched nervously, pressing her palms together as she watched the wind surrounded the two children, dried leaves dancing along with them.

The other baby and Astra's hands touched, moments later, Astra was long gone.

The Queen gasped in fear, closing her eyes tightly. What did she do? What if she killed her child? The King would be furious, she shouldn't have---

A soft thump was what interrupted her hazy thoughts. Her eyes snapped open, looking at the basket the passed baby used. She saw the dried blood covered cloth move and another thump was heard.

The Queen stood up hurriedly, walking towards the basket eagerly. She clutched it tightly, looking down at the olive skinned baby, whose eyes were opened but body was unmoving. The baby looked at the surprised and overwhelmed Queen.

The queen's eyes was filled with astonishment and unrivaled happiness. 

"Astraeus." She whispered wetly, stroking the baby's face.

Tears of happiness escaped from both of her eyes as she align her forehead with the baby's. Her face moved upward until her lips met its mouth. Her highness kissed the baby's mouth, and breathed magic into it. To make sure the baby stayed invisible to human eye, to make sure he is well guided while he grew up. 

She looked up to the sky and to the forest. She chanted a short word, making the air arouns them whistle softly, cold wind brushing against Astra's new, human cheeks. 

A gleeful smile appeared across her mouth when Astra sneezed, blinking slowly. And then suddenly, A sweet soothing voice came from the baby's mouth. She instantly felt the warmth and softness of the human baby that made her heart melt in joy. 

The queen of the forest successfully revives the baby's body. 

—With her son, Astra's soul in it.

///

Leah was holding her child's body, body tired and drained. She had been wandering around the forest for three hours and her baby was hungry and so was she. 

The healer of this small town told her to find the Queen of this hidden forest and ask her to heal her baby, who had a difference called hydrocephalus. Her head was unusually big and veiny, her eyes were always watery and she couldn't pick herself up. It has been days since she left the hospital, no medicine, no treatment could heal her child.

She had no choice but to listen to the healer's advice even though she didn't believe him at all. She didn't want her husband to come with her as it was dangerous, she could do this with herself. 

She didn't notice she was crying, her baby was continuously crying yet she didn't notide it because she lost focus on everything. She just kept walking and walking, trees, branches and dirt around her. No source of light, not even the moon Itself.

"Queen of the Forest!!" She screamed in agony, holding her child. "Show yourself! I need your help!"

No one answered, Leah cried harder. "Queen of the Forest! I ask you to help me! In exchange of everything you want! Just heal my child! She is hurt!" She sobbed, kneeling on the ground. She looked to the sky, which was mostly covered by tree branches and leaves. She hugged her baby, who was wailing as well and struggling to breathe. 

"A-Azalea!" She cried, trying hard to shush her baby but her cries echoed into the forest loudly. 

The wind around them grew stronger, the weak Leah trembled at the cold, but trying hard to protect her baby from it. 

"You called for me?" A someone suddenly asked, voice silky and soft. Leah looked up, seeing a tall woman with a glowing light green dress and a glowing gold crown standing right in front of her, holding a baby that seemed to be in a same age as Azalea.

Leah gasped, eyes widening. She stuttered, shaking her head. "Y-You're real." She whispered. 

The woman kneeled down in front of her. "Your child is crying, I could hear it from the palace." She whispered back. Leah teared up.

"Help me, help my dear baby." She showed the woman her child, making her gasp.

"What happened to her?" The Queen whimpered. She straddled her own child on her left arm, knowing Astraeus was looming at the baby child as well. "Is she sick?"

"She is." Leah sobbed. "And no treatment could ever work, she has no time to live anymore. I am scared that she will die very early. I don't want my child dying this early. I carried her for 9 months." She cried. "And after 9 days, she would only die? I can't. I won't be able to handle it."

Queen Physia's eyes welled up with tears and looked at her own child, who's body was from a dead abandoned baby as well. She couldn't handle seeing or sensing another baby dying, especially in her forest. 

She gotta do something to heal her, to make her and her mother feel better. Seeing her fellow mother struggle because of the sickness of her child pained her. No mother ever deserved to be in this situation. 

Queen Physia snapped her fingers and suddenly a crib appeared beside them, shocking a crying Leah. Physia placed Astra there gently, whispering something to her son, who immediately sat down obediently and watched the two adults without making any ruckus. 

"Give her to me." Physia said, reaching for the child. Leah hesitated.

"Trust me on this." Physia told her. "I will give you want. I will heal your child. But not everything is for free."

Leah gulped, giving her child, who had ragged breaths, and cold skin. Her highness quickly warmed up the child, pulling her close.

"She is very gorgeous." She complimented Leah who looked at her sheepishly. "Good job." 

Physia pressed her palm against her head gently, making the baby cry harder. Her wails broke Leah and Physia's heart and made Astra cry in fear, sensing something is wrong with his fellow baby fella.

Physia's hand glowed, her lips moving quick as she chanted out long spells to heal the baby. The dark sky turned bright as the lightning striked loudly, wind spinning around them, but the four of them didn't hear a thing. Just the babies' cries. 

Leah watched as her child's head suddenly lost its huge size, resulting a normal sized head that suited the baby girl pretty well. 

Physia leaned down, breathing a life into the almost dead baby's mouth. 

Azalea stopped crying, she was just staring at Queen Physia, face confused. Her cheeks were still dampened by her tears. Physia cooed, wiping it away gently and looked at Leah. 

"Can I have my condition before I give her back to you?" 

Leah looked at her child in awe, sobbing harshly as she looked at her child, who looked normal than five minutes ago. "W-Whatever you want, Your Highness. You've healed my child. I owe everything to you. You saved her life and mine."

Physia was touched, she reached out to hold Leah's hand. "Call me Physia."

The Queen grabbed Astraeus from his makeshift crib, placing her beside Azalea who was looking at Astra with the same confused face he was giving him. 

Physia reached out to the sky, loudly saying. "On the 11th year of their lives, they will meet again, here on this very forest. " She swore. "May the Sun, the Moon and stars guide them until they were old enough to see each other again. " The moon suddenly appeared, the trees in the forest getting swarmed away by the strong gush of wind.

"They will meet again, at the 16th year of their lives, Azalea must marry the heir of the magical forest, Prince Astraeus, before the moon becomes full." Physia swore loudly. She looked down, joining Azalea and Astraeus hands together. "If Azalea's mission failed, if she failed to do what has been written…" She looked at Leah, eyes fierce. "She will lose her mind and will take her own life, in this forest."

Leah gulped. Astraeus cooed, reaching for baby Azalea who fell asleep on the Queen's shoulder. 

The Queen gave Leah her baby back. "I healed and revived your child, for my own. And because I pitied you, as your fellow mother. I want my Astreaus to have a human Queen, to guard and rule this forest with him. If my son ended up alone and no wife, Azalea will take all the blame and will be her fault. I gave her a life on purpose, to fix herself, to guide herself . So she is gonna be a deserving Queen."

Leah held her child tightly, crying in relief. 

Physia held Astra, who reached out for Azalea. She was in deep sleep in her mother's arms. Astra cooed, touching Azalea's head. 

Azalea's eyes opened slowly, lips turning into small 'o' as she look at the prince. 

"We must go, little Astraeus." Physia whispered and pulled her son away from Azalea. Astra whimpered, whining as he reached for his new play mate. "You will meet again anytime soon, son."

Physia looked back at Leah. "Your husband is around, he is searching for you. Do not forget about our condition. But do not worry, the Sun and the Moon will guide your daughter to see my son. The two of them are destined to be with each other, but one mistake, everything will go wrong."

**Author's Note:**

> So, we were actually planning to like, discontinue this, but we will let you guys decide if we should continue writing it. Please, please, please leave a comment if we should continue this one, we will be waiting for your answers.


End file.
